Ino, la nube nocturna de lavanda
by Faith-Winters
Summary: [SHIKAINO] Ella se incorporó lentamente aún muy cerca de él “Lo sabía…” comenzó a decir. Se acercó más a él y lo agarró de la camiseta “No me mientas” ¡¡Oneshot!


Wolaaa! Hago esto sin ánimo de lucro y los personajes de naruto evidentemente nu me pertenecen, bla, bla….

Ya se ke el titulo es muy cutre pero no estaba muy inspirada, lo siento xDD

**Ino, la nube nocturna de lavanda**

La noche había caído y tan solo unas pocas estrellas iluminaban débilmente la zona donde tres jóvenes ninjas descansaban, para después retomar su misión.

Uno de ellos observaba las estrellas, normalmente se pasaba el rato echado observando las nubes, pero ya había anochecido. Cerró los ojos lentamente intentando dormir, pero nuevamente los ronquidos de Chouji se lo impedían. Suspiró y abrió los ojos para dirigir la vista al cielo. De nuevo… ni una nube.

Su vista se posó de pronto y sin previo aviso en la persona que dormía a su lado. No parecía que los ronquidos de su otro compañero la molestaran en absoluto, dormía placidamente con una sonrisa adornando su rostro. Fue entonces cuando se dio cuenta de que estaba mirando a una nube. Sí, una nube, le recordaba a una de ellas. Su piel blanca y aquellos impresionantes ojos azules que ahora estaban cerrados, era… como mirar el cielo.

Lentamente se acercó a la chica, observando de cerca su tranquila respiración y su expresión apacible. Pudo captar también el sutil aroma a lavanda que desprendía su tersa piel "Ino…" susurró, no sabía porque la había llamado pero sentía unas extrañas ansias de pronunciar su nombre. La chica no se movió, seguía dormida con la misma expresión. Lentamente acercó su rostro más al de ella fijando su mirada en los labios de la chica. Las largas pestañas ascendieron dando paso a aquella hermosa e intensa mirada azul que lo contemplaba. Shikamaru se quedó muy quieto. Ella se incorporó lentamente aún muy cerca de él "Lo sabía…" comenzó a decir. Se acercó más a él y lo agarró de la camiseta "No me mientas" Ahora Shikamaru estaba petrificado y desconcertado. "Lo sabía! Tengo una arruga verdad! Ya me pareció ayer. Es una tragedia! Cómo! Nooo, mi hermoso rostro" comenzó a gritar Ino al borde de la histeria.

Shikamaru puso los ojos en blanco "Que problemática…"

Chouji abrió los ojos, se había despertado por los gritos de Ino, miró a Shikamaru "Y ahora que pasa?" preguntó volviendo a mirar a la rubia que ahora comenzaba a negar con la cabeza y gritaba algo como "Nooo, es imposiblee! Por qué a mí! Soy tan joven y hermosaa!" Shikamaru le hizo un gesto que indicaba que no le diera importancia, otra locura más de Ino. Tras un rato la rubia consiguió calmarse y se acostó, después de todo el dormir las horas necesarias venía muy bien para la piel.

Silencio. Dirigió su vista a la noche estrellada, nuevamente… Suspiró cansado y cerró los ojos tratando de dormir a pesar de que los ronquidos de Chouji habían vuelto a empezar. "Shikamaru…" susurró la joven a su lado. Su voz sonaba dulce y tranquila, no como los gritos histéricos de hace unos momentos. "Si?" dijo él sin abrir los ojos "Por qué querías besarme?" preguntó de nuevo aquella voz con una pequeña nota de nerviosismo e impaciencia que él no pudo captar. El joven notó como toda la sangre de su cuerpo comenzaba a agolparse en sus mejillas, pero trató de no abrir los ojos para seguir pareciendo tranquilo. La chica se acercó más a él expectante en busca de una respuesta. El chico pudo captar ahora más claramente la esencia a lavanda que desprendía la rubia.

Abrió los ojos y clavó su mirada en la de su compañera "Yo… Un ronquido de Chouji cortó la frase, cosa que aprovechó Shikamaru para decir "Buenas noches, Ino" y cerrar los ojos como si nada. La chica fulminó al dormido Chouji con la mirada y después resopló mirando también algo enfadada al joven Nara. "Buenas noches…" murmuró cerrando los ojos y recostándose. Tras unos minutos Shikamaru abrió uno de sus ojos y miró a Ino. La rubia dormía plácidamente con aquella sonrisa en su rostro como anteriormente, solo que ahora en vez de boca arriba estaba de lado, muy cerca de él. El chico cerró los ojos aspirando el perfume de lavanda de ella, los abrió nuevamente y miró a Ino, su nube nocturna… Y sin percatarse se quedó dormido hechizado totalmente por aquella extraña nube que olía a lavanda, sólo le quedó una duda que no conseguía resolver en sueños, a que sabría…?

The End?

Espero ke os gustee! La verdd es ke Ino y Shika son mi pareja preferida de Naruto y aunke el ff no es gran cosa me apetecí amucho escribir algo de ellos Los reviews son bienvenidos! (Inner-Faith: Bienvenidos! Muajajaja si no ml legan sufrireis las consecuencias! Grrrr! Furia de Faithyyyyy!) Simplemente… ignoradla…. (ino-chan tu me entiendes xDD)


End file.
